sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 35
Sonic X | current = #35 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 34 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 36 }} *$2.65 |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = James Fry |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Jason Jensen |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing }} Archie Sonic X Issue 35 is the thirty-fifth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in July 2008. Official solicitation :"Cracking the Eggman": The city is being ransacked in a series of robberies perpetrated by cowboys, astronauts, pirates, ninja, knights and more- all who mysteriously look like Eggman! Is it really the work of Sonic's #1 nemesis, or is someone actually foolish enough to frame the infamous foe? Can Sonic and his friends stop this costumed crime-wave before the town is looted dry?! Featured stories Cracking the Eggman! * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: '''James Fry * '''Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Letters: 'John Workman * 'Colors: '''Jason Jensen * '''Editor & Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to: '''Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing Synopsis A crime wave is rocking Station Square, with all of the crimes perpetrated by Dr. Eggman in some kind of crazy costume. Though the Chaotix have their own outlandish theories, Sonic sets out to stop the mayhem. Sonic's chase takes him through all of Station Square, with every encounter featuring Eggman in a more outlandish costume than the next. Eventually, Sonic chases Eggman to his beachfront hideout and tires him out by making him run in and out of the hideout to constantly change costumes. Eventually, Eggman collapses in an uncoordinated heap. As Eggman finally calms down, Sonic learns the reason behind the madness: Bokkun had accidentally filled Eggman's breakfast with sugar, causing the doctor to go on a sugar rush. After getting chastised for his poor nutrition habits, Eggman returns to his hideout and cooks up a proper healthy breakfast, seeking to conquer all four food groups by lunchtime. Appearances '''Characters: *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Christopher Thorndyke *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Scarlet Garcia *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Dr. Eggman's Fortress **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Trivia *Most of Eggman's costumes in this issue are references to previous issues of the comic: ** The Circus Outfit was from Issue 30 ** The Prisoner Outfit was from Issue 12, although he wasn't wearing the hat. ** The Artist Outfit was from Issue 8, or at least the mustache style was. ** Eggman's Pajamas were previously seen in Issue 25. ** El Gran Gordo was introduced in Issue 26. ** Robbie Nick (the Garage Outfit) appeared in Issue 20. ** Eggman's Karaoke Outfit appeared on the cover of Issue 19. ** Eggman previously dressed as Santa Claus in Issue 15. ** Eggman's Saint Patrick's Day Outfit is a reference to Issue 17.